An Empty Ship
by Claen'tor Shat'kin'ara
Summary: Spike left to find Julia, Fey followed. Now Jet is by himself, bored. READ! IT'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!


Disclaimer: If I owned Cowboy Bebop, **_WOULD I BE WRITING THIS?_**

_

* * *

Edwin: I win! I'm first to the new fic! Whoo-hoo-silly victory dance-_

_Claen'tor: __-huffing- It's not like you would have expected any different. You can outrun a lightning bolt if you tried._

_Edwin: You owe me... 159,000 gold._

_Claen'tor: WHAT! We were never betting-finally caught my breath-_

_Edwin: You raced me, and you should have remembered that whenever I race anyone, that is the minimum bet. Now pay up. -holds out my hand-_

_Claen'tor-gives Edwin a demonic glare while handing over the money- Lucky for you, Flaren paid up with that 1,000,000,000 not long ago that she owed me, otherwise you'd be getting about 10 gold instead of your full price. Why do I put up with you?_

_Edwin-starts ticking reasons off my fingers as I name them- Let's see here... blood-brothers, usually great friends, your... oh wait, I shouldn't mention that one in front of readers bad people might be watching, blood-brothers, you are one of the few people that can keep me out of trouble on a regular basis and vice versa, oh yeah, did I mention blood-brothers?_

_Claen'tor: Fine!_

_Edwin: Now that that's over with, how long is this supposed to last?_

_Claentor: This is what I'd like to call a cliffhanger one-shot._

_Edwin-not a clue what you're talking about- Meaning?_

_Claen'tor: If the readers don't ask for more, I won't write more, I'll just try to improve the chapter until they demand more. Now, FIC!_

_Edwin-sudden volume increase catches me off guard, sending me on my ass- Don't even laugh. -glare at Claen'tor-_

* * *

Thinking back- Jet

Jet sighed. The _Bebop _had never seemed so empty. Spike was gone, looking for his lost love, Julia. Fey followed, claiming that Spike needed someone to watch his back. _Yeah, right. She had the hots for him from the start. And she still owes me for that stupid tape!_ Jet snorted. The only ones left were Ed and Ein. Those two gave him a headache everyday.

"Bark!" Ein was begging for his food again.

Jet just gave him a look. "And what do you want now, you dumb dog?"

Ein whined again.

"Go bother Ed. She needs company." Indeed, Ed was hardly her usual, hyperactive self. She spent all of the last two days, watching her computer screen, trying to keep an eye on Fey. Jet thought it was extremely strange, that Ed was looking for Fey. After all she'd be back soon, right?

For the first time, Ein didn't comply, and barked again for food.

Jet grumbled, "You don't want to bother Ed?"

Ein barked again, as if saying, "She won't budge!"

He sighed again. _Might as well. Nothing better to do around here._ Jet got up, petted Ein, and went to the fridge to retrieve some food for him. The can opener broke. _Nothing ever goes right around here! _Jet slammed the can to the table, causing it to open and spray some of its contents onto Jet's face. "Grrr..." Jet dumped the remaining contents of the can into Ein's bowl, then grabbed a towel and wiped his face, tossing the towel in the corner and slouching back down onto the couch, grumbling, thinking. _Didn't Spike keep a journal? I saw him writing in it once. Maybe it's still onboard._

Flashback-

_Jet opened the door to Spike's cabin, suprised to see him writing in a small booklet. "What'cha doing Spike?"_

_Spike looked startled for a second, then shut the booklet quickly. "Nothing much. Didn't I say not to go in my cabin?"_

_"No, but I'll remember that later. We're about to land on Mars. You coming, or what?"_

End Flashback-

Jet got up again, and made his way to Spike's old cabin. The door combination was set, but Jet had an override. "Let's see just what you were hiding in there, Spike..." He started rummaging around, looking through the scant belongings Spike had left behind. Nothing in the dresser, the mattress didn't have any cuts in it... "Hmmm..." Jet checked the closet. At first glance, there was nothing, but Jet saw a seam, hidden on the side. _What do we have here..._ Jet pushed at the seam, then tried to grip it and pull it open. "Hel..lo?" There was the little booklet, but there were more and some extra ammo clips for Spike's favorite handgun. Jet grabbed the journals and went back to the lounge to read. Ein was in his seat. Jet gave him a look. Ein yawned and blinked sleepily at Jet before laying back down. Jet twitched. "Dumb dog..." Since Ein was napping, Jet took Fey's usual spot, and opened up the firstjournal to read.

_

* * *

Edwin: Do you have to leave me in suspense?_

_Claen'tor: I am leaving all in suspense for the moment, until they tell me they want to know more._

_Edwin: Fine. My turn to say... Read and reveiw. Or I injure you. Because I don't like being in suspense and only you readers can get this story along. Got it? Good._


End file.
